Naughty or Nice?
by alygator86
Summary: I wrote this for the Livejournal seasonal smut challenge. The prompts were Mark unwraps Teddy and bows in inappropriate places.


Naughty or Nice?

Disclaimer: Nooope

Rating: M

Summary: I wrote this for the Livejournal seasonal smut challenge. The prompts were Mark unwraps Teddy and bows in inappropriate places

Rach betaed

MTMTMTMT

Mark got home Christmas Eve to find a note from his girlfriend. The note told him he could find his gift in the bedroom. He grinned and removed his coat and shoes before heading to see his gift.

He got to his bedroom to see Teddy laying on her side across his bed, her head propped up on her hand. He took in her gift like appearance with a smirk. There were two big red bows on her breasts, she was wearing a red string tied thong with a red bow on the front and there was green one inch ribbon wrapped around her starting above her breasts and wrapping around back and forth around her torso ending in a bow tie above her thong.

Teddy grinned at him, "like your gift?"

He pulled off his shirt and moved towards the bed, "I love my gift. Can I open it now or do I have to wait until the morning?"

"You can definitely open it now," she reached forward and grabbed the top of his jeans pulling him closer.

He kneeled on the bed and gently pushed her shoulder so that she was laying on her back. She smiled up at him as he took in her bow and ribbon covered body. His eyes met hers and he returned the smile before leaning down to kiss her deeply.

The kiss was short but his lips trailed down her neck slowly, sucking at the spot he knew made her melt. He made his way to her right breast and pulled the bow off with his teeth making Teddy giggle lightly.

Mark tossed the bow to the side and kissed around her breast before running his tongue over her nipple. He sucked the nub into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, smiling to himself as she moaned and arched her back. Mark gently bit her nipple before moving to the other bow and pulling it off in the same way.

Teddy slid her fingers through his hair, moaning, as he gave her other breast the same attention. She had asked what he wanted for Christmas and he said "you" so that's exactly what she gave him, along with a watch Derek said he'd been talking about.

His lips trailed downwards, kissing along the pattern of the ribbon until he reached where it was tied. He slowly pulled the ends of the ties, his tongue running over her stomach. Once the ribbon was untied he tugged the next highest wrap of the ribbon and slid it from around her. He pulled each one until she was free of the ribbon and he placed it on the night stand

"We can use that later," he smirked.

Teddy grinned, "I like how you think," her fingers unfastening his jeans.

Once she had his jeans undone, he took her hands and leaned down to kiss her languidly, their tongues slowly moving together.

He pulled away with a grin, "the gift isn't finished being unwrapped yet."

Mark let go of her hands and kissed the bottom of her sternum down to the top of her red string thong. His tongue skimmed to the left until he reached the tie on that side. Teddy squirmed slightly under him, moaning softly and gliding her fingers through his hair. He pulled one end with his fingers and nipped the skin once the tie was released. Mark ran his tongue back to the top and around to the right side, doing the same to untie that bow.

His lips returned to where they started and his lips and teeth made their way around the fabric, circling the final red bow. Teddy moaned and her hips bucked, his mouth so close to where she wanted it.

Mark peeled off the bow and placed it on her stomach with a kiss below it then pulled the untied thong, removing the last of the "wrapping". He dropped it on the floor and ran his tongue along the inside of her right thigh.

Teddy moaned, one hand in his hair and the other lightly grasping the comforter. He lightly bit at her softly skin eliciting a gasp her from her before softly kissing the area. His lips ghosted across her wet opening before kissing and sucking the inside of her left thigh. She tried moving her hips to direct him but he nipped her thigh and grasped her hips to keep her still.

Slowly, Mark made his way to her center. He slide his tongue up her slit tasting her arousal. He smirked when she moaned his name, her fingers tightening in his hair. He sucked at her clit before sliding his tongue down to her entrance again. He pushed his tongue past her folds into her hot, wet center.

She moaned and thrust against his tongue as he slid it inside her and licked up her juices, his dick straining against his jeans, itching to be inside her. He fucked her with his tongue, thrusting and stroking and curling it inside her. And then his tongue was replaced with two fingers as his mouth encircled her clit.

His fingers curled and twisted inside of her, rubbing her g-spot and pulling moan after moan from her while his lips and teeth and tongue teased her engorged clit. Her hips thrust in time with his fingers and he relentlessly sucked at her clit; the sounds she made driving him on.

Teddy's fingers tightened in his hair, she moaned his name loud and her voice screamed out, higher than normal and her walls clenched around his fingers as they became covered in her cum. He slowed his thrusts, moving his fingers within her to keep her orgasm going. His tongue slid down to lick up her juices while her moans became quieter.

Mark pulled his fingers from her and licked up her slit making sure he got everything before catching her eyes and licking off his fingers.

Teddy bit her lower lip watching him. He smirked, looking at her.

"You taste good," he told her, his eyes dark with want.

"You feel good inside me," she leaned forward, pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips and freeing his erection.

He removed the rest of his clothing and kneeled between her legs, moaning when she grasped his hard cock.

"Don't make me tie you up just yet," he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Teddy removed her hands, trailing her nails down his staff, "Who says I'm going to be the one tied up?" She asked innocently, making his dick that much harder.

"I do," he growled, thrusting into her, knocking the bow off her stomach.

She moaned with a grin as her walls stretched to take him in. It was always sexy when he was rough.

"I think you've been a bad boy," she moaned as he started thrusting hard, "you're going to have to be tied up."

"You know I have been," he sucked at her neck, groaning at how amazing her body felt around him, "but I have plans for you."

He was thrusting hard and fast and it was hard for Teddy to think. Her nails dug into his shoulders, "what kind of plans?"

"Plans that include me tying you up and fucking your brains out," he changed the angle slightly so that his dick was continually rubbing against her g-spot.

Teddy moaned and gasped, her hips thrusting in time with his and it took a few tries before she could reply, "you can," she moaned again, "mmm, you can fuck my brains out whenever you want."

"I know," he groaned, his tongue running along her jaw, "but tying you up will be more fun."

"Mmkay. Harder," she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. She'd tie him up after he had his turn.

Mark started thrusting harder, filling her completely each time. Their moans filled the room as they moved together; their lips dropped kisses anywhere they could reach.

With a shout of pleasure, Teddy orgasmed again, her nails digging into his back and her walls pulsing around his dick. A few more thrusts and Mark pushed himself deep inside of her as his orgasm washed over him and his cum shot inside her.

Afterwards, he pulled her into his arms, their bodies slick with sweat. Teddy kissed his chin softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed her lips gently, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
